


I'm Pregnant

by Jappa13



Series: Baby Series [1]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna tells George she's pregnant.</p><p>Originally Published on ff.net: 27/06/11, Edited: 09/04/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 27/06/11  
> Edited: 09/04/16  
> Also posted on my ffnet account Jappa.  
> A short drabble of what I think George's reaction would be when Alanna tells him she's pregnant.

"Um George...” Alanna spoke up from the doorway. George looked over to her, concerned. “Can you sit down for a moment? I have something I need to tell you." Alanna looked a bit hesitant as she spoke to him.

George sat down at the table, his wife sitting down across from his. He gave her a concerned frown. his wife a frown. "Is everything alright, love?" he asked.

Alanna bit her lip. "I'm pregnant." she said quickly. She never was one for beating around the bush.

George was silent. Staring at her with wide eyes.

"George?" Alanna asked worried.

There was a thud as George fell off the seat side ways.

Alanna shook her head and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt..."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi! pin-apple-ey.tumblr.com


End file.
